


Into The Woods, Without Regret...

by Pres310



Category: Homestuck, Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: A character does eventually get their leg crushed by a giant, Abusive Relationship, An AU nobody wanted or asked for, Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm gonna be honest, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Self-Acceptance, Strange Supernatural Curses, but I'm also very forgetful with tags so we're putting it in now!, death by magic, disowning of a family member, double wedding, most of this stuff will happen eventually in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: Once upon a time, in a far-off kingdom, lived a young maiden by the name of June Egbert, a sad young lad named Dave Strider, and a childless gardener, Rose Lalonde, with her wife, Kanaya Maryam.If only the four of them could see just what achieving their wishes would bring them...
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue: Part 1

Once upon a time, in a far off kingdom, lived a young maiden;

“I wish…” June sighed as she retrieved the mail, seeing a heavy, gold-leaf decorated letter lounging luxuriously atop the rest of the mail, its rich, rosy perfume wafting up towards her nose and making her the tiniest bit drowsy. Nevertheless, she walked back up towards her home, her thin shoes uncomfortable against the stony path, her tattered dress brushing her bony ankles.

A sad young lad;

“More than Anything, More Than life…” Dave miserably whispered to himself, footsteps light as he inched the door open. One wrong noise, and who knows what’d befall his unfortunate ass. The door was old and decrepit, as was the rest of the house. There was one thing he had to look forward to- the crow. It was a majestic, dark bird that provided Dave and his brother with their main source of food, which was eggs. Throwing the chained bird some seeds, he looked out at the fields surrounding him. Hunger scraped at the lining of his stomach, and he could feel his eyelids growing heavy beneath his shades.

And a childless gardener, with her wife;

“More than the moon-”  
“I wish,” Rose didn't know what she was doing with the daisies other than pretending to rearrange them so she could take a few moments to glance at Kanaya. Her wife- god, it’d been years since their wedding and it still made her smile to know that she could call Kanaya her wife- was dressed in her usual shades of black and Jade, her pale, moon-grey skin contrasted by her dark green lipstick. The hood of her cloak was hung over her horns, a couple small flashes of orange and poppy-red peeking out from the lace veil that Kanaya seemingly never used. She’d been home more often now, to a slightly worrying degree- whatever was going on with the troll’s brooding caves… certainly couldn't have been good if Kanaya was spending an increasingly growing amount of time home.

“Kanaya, dearest,” Rose picked up her lavender skirts, crossing over to the tall troll. Kanaya glanced over at rose, head cocked.

“Yes?” Kanaya clasped her hands together, eyebrows raised.

“My sincerest apologies if this is a little out of the blue, and I obviously appreciate the extra help with the shop, but…” Kanaya sighed, knowing how that sentence was going to end.

“I don't know, Rose,” Kanaya said. “All I’m told is that things beyond my control keep randomly happening that keep cutting my shifts shorter.” Rose hummed, pursing her lips. 

“Mysterious…”

\--

“The king is giving a festival!” June said excitedly, glancing up at her stepmother’s perpetually blank face. The pale woman looked down upon June, then at her two daughters, June’s stepsisters. June had a hard time believing the two were even related; Roxy Lalonde, the first of the two she’d met, was an affectionate, seemingly bubble-headed blonde dressed in shades of pink June didn't even know could possibly be dyed into fabric. Jane, on the other hand… well, her dark brown, almost black waves were a stark contrast to roxy’s sunny blond ringlets. Jane often dressed in shades of Sky-blue, but whenever a special occasion seemed to arise, she’d make a sudden shift to rich, deep reds. She wasn't nearly as expressive as Roxy, and she seemed to be at least a head shorter. The two stepsisters grinned, looking up at Mom Lalonde when she almost chuckled.

“I can understand Roxy and Janey here wanting to go but… really, June?” She kept her voice to a quiet hiss as she grabbed June’s wrist, pulling it forward. “I mean, look at your nails! Look at your dress! People would laugh at you!”

“Nevertheless-”

“We could always-”

“No, girls, that's final,” Mom Lalonde quieted Roxy and Jane. “It’ll take you two long enough to get ready. I don't want to be late because of this scullery maid.” And with that, June was left alone in the parlor, watching the envelope- and her possible ticket out- be ripped away from her, until…

Be it fate, or impulsiveness, June called out.

“If I can get my chores done in two hours time, then may I go to the ball?” She made the deal, standing her ground. She watched Mom Lalonde pause, before exiting once more.

“Fine. Two hours, and no more than that,” and with that, June was alone in the parlor.

\--

“Dave,” the young boy whipped around at the sound of his name, immediately on the defense. Before him was his brother, in all his terrifying non-glory. His triangular glasses reflected Dave’s own scared face back at him, and Bro Strider’s blond hair seemed wilder than usual. Dave internally cringed at the faint smell of sweat emanating from Bro Strider.

“What do you want?” Dave was surprised to find the crow’s chains being thrown at him. Bro Strider’s usual blank expression was now slightly more irate.

“We’re selling that damn bird, little dude,” his raspy voice was cold, emotionless. Dave scoffed, looking down at the chains.

“The Crow eggs are like, the only thing we can count on to eat. What are we gonna do, eat your puppets?” Dave was barely able to finish when he felt a much stronger hand close around his shirt collar. 

“I didn't fuckin’ ask for your opinion, now did I, little dude?” He hissed. Dave tried to scramble away, not even knowing what he was anticipating. With a clatter, an impact to his head, and pain lighting up his left side, Dave found himself thrown out the front door. Groaning, he stumbled upwards, practically able to feel the bruises forming on his ribs and shoulders. 

\--

Karkat Vantas was a strange young man. He was quite the secretive troll, living out by the forest-surrounded lake, seemingly on his own- which was strange for somebody who was still a child, by both troll and human standards. He often dressed in shades of black and grey, though his cloak was a candy-like bright red. 

Currently, he was sprinting through the streets of the village, towards the woods. Behind him, he could hear the baker he just stole from yelling after him. For somebody of his short stature, Karkat sure was a surprisingly fast runner. Protectively clutching his now-full basket close to him to keep it from creaking so much, The wind whistled past him, and he hoped that he could come across some sort of path he could turn down and hopefully lose the enraged baker. He was coming up on a sharp turn, and he could practically see his sweet escape coming, when…

“Hey, watch it!” A taller, blonde human boy angrily snapped as Karkat ran into him, sending the two spiraling- and oh-so-fortunately, sent the angry baker still sprinting past them. Karkat stood up, apologizing as he picked up his overturned basket.   
That’s when he noticed the crow.

“Wow, thanks, I bet you didn't even consider the fact that my bird might have celiac disease,” shit, this human was already obnoxious. Karkat turned away, jogging back towards the woods.

Just one visit to his Ancestor, and then this whole day would be over.

\--

“We’ve sold all our flowers for the week!” Rose called out as she heard a forceful knock on their cottage’s door. Almost Immediately, she felt Kanaya’s frantic hand tapping on her shoulder. As soon as she saw the worried look on her wife’s face, she soon shared the same expression.

“It's the wizard from next door,” Kanaya whispered. Cautiously, Rose slowly opened the door, being greeted by the expressive face of the troll wizard. His black hair was brushed back, the purple streak stark against the rest of his strangely pale face. He was dressed richly in cool shades of Violet and blue and black, small accents of gold making his hands and clothes glitter; though his scarf seemed unusual, considering the warm weather. His shoes clicked on the floor, and his dark, watchful eyes seemed to take in every small detail of the room, as though he were hunting for any threats.

“We have no-”

“I don't want your plants,” he stepped inside, his strange attempt at a smile cocked to one side. He glanced around the cottage, his eyes scanning over every surface in the home, before finally landing on Kanaya. “Nothing for you in those disgusting caves now, is there?” He strode forward, cape sweeping behind him as a simple, marble-white wand seemingly materialized in his hand and flicked between the two of them. “And there never will be, Lowbloods.”

“Why are you here, Ampora?” Kanaya stepped forward, her hand on Rose’s shoulder.

“Oh, nothing,” he trailed off, slowly turning around to feign exit, before he froze. “Just to tell you that I might know the solution to your brooding-cave troubles.”

Rose and Kanaya shared a look. They’d never even thought of bringing up them wanting a child to any of their friends, let alone let it slip in public. “What troubles?” Rose asked, receiving a response in the form of Eridan dramatically turning back to face them, eyebrows raised.

“Unimportant!” Eridan gave a flourish of his hand. He took a breath, clearly about to begin some long-winded rant. “In the past, when you, Kanaya, were barely even a worthless wriggler, I was training with my Lusus. I had a best friend who I’d pitied… quite a bit.” Eridan’s gaze shifted to the slightly taller troll women, indigo eyes meeting her Jade ones.

“That is, until your Lusus thought it would be a good idea to steal from us when it tried to kidnap my best friend, and when I tried to fight back to regain what was rightfully mine, I was stripped of something even more important to me. I was stripped of my rightful power.”

Rose took a deep breath. “And what does this have to do with us?”

“I’m getting to that,” he said indignantly. “I know how you can help all three of us. Go into the woods. If you bring me back four things by the stroke of midnight three nights from tonight, I will bless you with a grub as perfect as a grub can be.” As he finished his offer, he adopted a mocking, fake sing-Songy tone, as if the two women he spoke to were children. Before Kanaya could reasonably decline and kick the man out of their cottage, Rose took a desperate step forward.

“What are the four things?” Eridan’s mockery of a smile suddenly melted into something slightly more natural, but wider, more eerie. His eyes began to swim and blur until his entire eye was a deep shade of indigo. Rose soon began to regret her decision.

“One; the crow as dark as night. Two; the cape as red as blood. Three; the slippers spun from wind, and four; the hair of a princess far from home. Bring me these by the stroke of the third midnight from now, and your wish shall be granted,” and with that, the wind was sucked from their home as Eridan dramatically exited, slamming the door behind him. Kanaya and Rose shared a look, both thinking the same thing.

What had they just gotten themselves into?


	2. "Prologue: Part 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which even more plotlines are set up.

Into the Woods, and down the dell Karkat went. The path was straight, and he knew it well. Into the woods, not forgetting why he’s on the journey.

It was about noon, the sun shining down on the trees, the green leaves glittering and casting a Peridot-colored glow on the trail. Now safe from the judgement and noise of the village, Karkat hummed a tune under his breath, his mind settling into a rare state of calm. The tips of his pointed ears brushed against the fabric of his hood, making them twitch. All around him, the woods were quiet, save for the sound of birds singing, the breeze making the tree branches swing, and the distant sound of… singing? No, Karkat’s ears weren’t tricking him- somebody in the far distance was singing, their voice pleasant and high-pitched. Karkat froze in place. His eyebrows furrowed, though he then shook his head and continued on. He’d never been this deep in the woods; hopefully, this was normal.   
Further down the path, the singing stopped. ‘Finally’, Karkat thought, ‘that was beginning to get annoying’. Pulling down his hood, he felt secure in the fact that nobody could see his stubby excuses for horns. Sure, stubby horns weren't exactly a rare thing in trolls, but they also weren't particularly common. One look at the small, round horns, and Karkat felt as though other trolls could see directly into his veins, at the all-too-vivid color of his blood. Of course, nobody could, but it didn't stop the constant paranoia that always trailed the young troll. 

“Come on, you disturbed freak, where are ya?” A scratchy female voice almost made Karkat jump out of his skin. Throwing his hood back on, he quickly crouched behind the underbrush, watching between the thin branches. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow before a figure slowly stalked onto the trail. Of all the things Karkat expected, the village executioner was probably last on that list- but there she was, pointed horns, sharp red glasses and all. Her grin showed off her sharp teeth, which glinted almost as brightly as the blades in her hands. Her pace was slow, defensive, and calculated, and she almost passed by Karkat completely. That is, until she paused, her eyebrows raised. Karkat’s stomach barely had time to drop before he heard a blade slicing through the underbrush, a pair of almost glowing red glasses fixed intently on his eyes. Scrambling backwards, he reached behind him into the hidden pocket of his cloak.

“Oh,” Terezi disappointedly said, expression dropping. “You’re just a kid,” Karkat sat up a bit more, scooting backwards.

“What’re you doing out here in the woods?”

“I could say the same for you,” Terezi collapsed her blades, holding a hand out for Karkat. Taking her hand, he stumbled upwards.

“None of your goddamn business,” Karkat grumbled. Terezi looked him up and down one more time, before scoffing.

“Be careful out here, kiddo- there’s a wolf in these woods,” Terezi took out her blades once more. “I'm hunting it down.”

“Good luck with that,” Karkat pushed past the taller woman, irritatedly going back on his way.

\--

The singing, truthfully, was both a normal and abnormal thing. Normal in the fact that it was a regular noise to be heard in the forest. It happened everyday, and for many it was a rare source of outside entertainment. Abnormal, however, in its source. Deep in the woods, behind twisting and turning paths, thick underbrush, and near certain death via the supernatural, was a clearing. In that clearing, was a tall, simple-looking tower. Truly, from the outside, it might have looked abandoned- still able to stand on its own, but covered in vines and moss, it's roof scraping the tops of what seemed to be the tallest trees in the woods. The bricks were faded, and the roof’s paint had nearly chipped clean off. 

Inside, however, was beautiful- walls ornately painted, fake trees decorating the walls and roof, fake birds and small, glass bowls filled with jewels, candles, and silk plants hung from the branches. A marble basin of seawater, inlaid with pearls, sat on one side of a large, luxurious bed. The bedding was a whirl of pastel, cool-toned colors, the fabric thick and soft. Sheer curtains, embroidered with rich scenes of the ocean, surrounded the bed, hanging from the ornately carved bed frame. To the other side of this bed was a table, empty porcelain and wood dishes covering the surface. A boudoir sat snugly against the wall, the mirror covered with a lace veil.

Sitting atop this bed was a young, female troll, who may have been considered a princess, if the ancient blood-centric culture of her species still applied… though it did not. Her long, silky, squid-ink curly hair, which was usually braided with strings of pastel pearls and seashells, hung loose as she brushed through it. Feferi Peixes was her name, though almost everybody called her “the Siren of the forest”, and nobody seemed to know anything about her aside from her beautiful singing voice that echoed through the woods almost every day. It was said that on the days her voice wasn't heard, a disaster was to come- though this was mainly based on coincidence. Currently, she sat in bed, having woken up much later than usual. Her nightgown, pastel pink silk lined with velvet, overlaid with a cardigan that matched her bed curtains, was spread out around her, the sunlight making it shine like the surface of the sea.

Suddenly, Feferi was made aware of a strange noise coming from outside her window. It was bird-like, but it wasn't like any that she’d heard before. Walking towards her window, Feferi spotted a large, fluffy bird, its feathers even darker than her hair. Eyes widening in surprise, her mouth an excited O-shape, Feferi kneeled down by her window, watching this strange new creature. It observed her for a few minutes, cocking its head to the side. Feferi, leaning in a bit too excitedly, accidentally scared the poor thing away. Crying out in childish protest as it flew away, Feferi leapt up to lean out her window, but instead of watching the bird fly off, she saw an even more surprising and new sight.

There was a troll girl at the foot of her tower.

Her Wizard always told her that the people of the world could never find her, never hurt her like her Lusus did; but, here the mystery girl was, leaning against a midnight black horse. Feferi’s hands clasped over her mouth in a surprised gasp as she noticed that this strange girl could see her leaning out the window. Stumbling back, she felt her cheeks flush a light shade of fuchsia. How did she find this tower? How did she get through the woods?

“Madame? Are you alright?” The stranger called out. Feferi hesitantly stepped back to the window, looking out. She was… scared? No, that wasn't the word. She didn't want to be hurt, but she also wanted to see what this stranger had in store.

“I'm… I'm alright! Who are you?” Feferi shouted back.

“Aradia Megido, princess of this land!” The girl replied. “And you?”

Feferi’s hands covered her mouth, a surprised chirp escaping her mouth. She’d never met a real princess before, she’d only read about them in the storybooks her Wizard gave her. Removing her hands, Feferi made a split-second, naive decision that would ultimately change her fate, for better or for worse; she trusted Aradia.

“You must be joking! Why are you here, then?” Feferi began twisting a stray ringlet around her finger. “Oh! And I'm Feferi Peixes!"

“Feferi! That’s a lovely name. And, oh, I hear you sing every time I’m in the woods,” she began, “I thought it would be a good idea to find the source of it to give them my compliments.” 

“Oh, well- thank you!” Feferi giggled. 

“Isn't all this shouting hurting your voice?” Feferi considered that for a second, before she made an even bigger fate-altering decision; she looped her hair around the hook outside her window, letting the yards of hair fall down to Aradia.

“Do you wish to come up here, so we can stop shouting?” Feferi asked. Aradia paused for a long moment, considering it.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, of course!” No matter how many times Her Wizard climbed up, Feferi would never get used to the feeling of somebody climbing up her hair. Sure, the hook made it hurt less, but the feeling of somebody pulling down on her hair with all their body weight was still quite unpleasant. Whimpering in pain, she soon felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Aradia sitting on her window ledge.

“Oh my gog- I'm sorry if I hurt you,” Glub. That was the only thought that Feferi could coherently make out in her mind. Aradia’s horns curved down like ram’s horns, and freckles covered her grey skin. Her full lips were painted a deep burgundy, much like the dark Ruby eyeliner that lined her dark eyes. Feferi glanced down, before immediately turning her eyes to the woods to keep herself from staring at the way those grey silk pants hugged Aradia’s legs. She didn't know why she was so drawn to something so small and strange, but she would… figure that out later.

“N-no I'm… I'm used to it. That’s how my Wizard comes up here whenever he visits,” Feferi explained. Glub, why did it feel like the bird she'd just seen was now flying around in her stomach? Why was she feeling heat rise to her face? Was she sick? Should she send Aradia away? What was making her heart beat the way that it was now, so loud and fast she was scared Aradia could hear it? 

Aradia looked confused.

“Your… wizard?”

“My Wizard! He raised me here,” Feferi leaned against the window sill, looking up at the strange new princess.

“Huh…” Aradia looked puzzled. “Interesting. Quite interesting.” Feferi explained once more about Her Wizard, feeling strangely… elated! She could never talk to anybody else aside from Her Wizard, and this new troll was so kind and funny, and if Feferi was going to be honest- she was beautiful. In all the stories she read, none of the villains were this wonderful.

And maybe she was right to trust Aradia.

\--

“Struggling” was barely even the correct term to describe Dave’s current condition. His ribs and arm ached, and the bird resting on his shoulder was becoming more irritable by the second. Sure, Dave might have loved the thing (not that you’d ever weasel a confession of any sort of genuine love for anything out of him), but even he couldn't stand it for this long. Still, he would never lose his Classic Strider Cool, even if he was deep in the woods with nobody to see. And… okay, maybe he didn't want to be like his brother. He didn't want to have that kind of temper.

“Running out of luck, Strider?” Dave nearly jumped out of his skin. Twisting around, he ignored The Crow’s cries of indignance as he searched for this mysterious man. Finally, he spotted him- a tall man, almost resembling his brother. He was dressed in shades of dark pink, sunglasses-covered eyes watching the younger boy. Scars criss-crossed his skin, and there seemed to be a sword sheathed at his side. Dave set his hand on the hilt of his own sword, only to earn a chuckle from the other man.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” The man stepped forward.

“When I appear I seem mysterious, but when explained I am nothing serious,” he riddled, “like I said; running out of luck with that there crow?”

“Nah, man- I'm having plenty of luck with selling this old thing,” the mysterious man shook his head.

“You’d be lucky to exchange him for a handful of beans,” the man snarked, before disappearing. Dave shuddered.

“Weird as shit, lil bird,” Dave commented to The Crow as continued onward. The sun hung high over his head in the sky, tinting everything with a pale green glow. The trail seemed mainly empty, thankfully, as Dave just wanted to get to the market and back as soon as possible. It wasn't long, though, before two women crossed his path- this time, though, he recognized them.

“Rose, Kanaya,” he addressed the two gardeners. The two of them looked at Dave like they’d seen a ghost, before their eyes darted to the crow on his arm.

“Greetings, Dave,” Kanaya said. “I… see you have a crow with you.”

“Yeah, my brother decided out of nowhere to sell the old thing,” Dave couldn't see why the two looked so disturbed. “Guess he decided that we don't need food, apparently, haha.”

“How much are you selling it for?” Rose looked him dead in the eyes, her voice tense and anxious.

“Uhm… no less than five-” Dave could barely finish his sentence before he had a set of what seemed to be five golden beans thrusted into his hands.

“Dave, this may not make sense now, but I need you to take these beans in exchange for this crow. Plant just one of them, and I promise this will all make sense,” Dave took a step back, Nose scrunching up.

“Hold up- I'm not gonna let you take this bird in exchange for… what, five tiny beans? That are covered in gold paint?” He wouldn't say it aloud, but the “paint” that seemed to coat them was beautiful. It sparkled brightly in the sunlight, like little stars.

“Dave Strider, trust us, please. We realize this doesn't make much sense but…” Kanaya paused, Dave practically able to see the gears turning in her head. “You can have this crow back in due time. We just need you to take these beans in exchange for the crow.”

Dave considered it. He would probably get his ass kicked for this, But…

Another fate-altering decision was made that day. Dave made the deal with the two gardeners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been much longer, had I not been finishing this chapter up at midnight.


	3. Prologue: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Just a disclaimer for this AU- THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL PROLOGUE!! The chapters are simply named after the songs in the musical this AU was based off of ("Into The Woods")! Just wanted to clear that up!

June rushed between her two stepsisters, all three girls fussing over Roxy and Jane’s appearances. The two girls chatter mindlessly, the conversation drifting aimlessly. June, however, was darting between the two like a hummingbird, pinning down a loose ringlet here, spraying down a short finger curl there, all the while trying to think of what she was going to do. Maybe she could… wear her least dirty rags? Roxy was too small for any of their stuff to fit June, and most of Jane’s stuff was too big for her, so she couldn't borrow anything from them. Even if anything did fit, Mom Lalonde would inevitably have something to say about it.

“Juney, deary, could you help me with my hair?” Roxy turned to her stepsister.

“Yeah, sure,” June crossed over to the tall young woman, a handful of pins in one hand. “What d’you need?”

Roxy’s expression shifted. “Not much, I just felt like talking to somebody other than Jane,” Roxy said. “I love her, she’s my sister- but she’s really the only person I've talked to in the past couple hours.” June nodded, almost chuckling.

“Valid,”

“Thanks; whatcha lookin’ forward to at the festival?” Roxy asked. June tensed up; her chores were definitely done, and it had been less than two hours… but there was no telling if Mom Lalonde would hold up to her word.

“I don't really know,” June lied. She wasn't about to say ‘getting away from everybody at home’ to her stepsister. Though, If she was being honest, she was probably closer with the stepsisters she’d known for less than a year than her own father.

“Well, what about that cute troll girl you talk to every time we go to the market?” June flushed a light red. That “Cute Troll Girl” was Terezi Pyrope, the village’s young executioner, and, if the rumors were true, a possible heir to the throne that ruled over their small country.

“She’s the local executioner, Roxy,” Roxy blanched a ghost-white shade. 

“Well…” she sputtered, “She’s still your age, and you two definitely seem to get along.” June hummed, shifting uncomfortably. She… admittedly, didn't know how she felt about Terezi. They were definitely close, but June was sure that she didn't feel anything beyond friendship for the taller troll.

And yet…

“Y’know what? You're right,” June said, Roxy’s face lighting up. “It’ll be nice to see a friend.” Roxy giggled, rolling her eyes as she picked at a microscopic flaw in her mascara.

“Sure,” June began to stand, before seeing Mom Lalonde in the doorway. Her corset cinched her waist, the fluffy lace of her chemise a stark contrast to her entire persona of sharp angles. Her mouth was pinched into a scrunched-up sort of side smile.

“Girls, we’re leaving for the day festival soon,” she eyed June up and down, “June, I thought you’d assume getting ready was a part of your chores.”

“I am ready, madame,” June said, “I don't have much anymore.” She could feel her hands shake; she’d only started wearing dresses at 16, and most of them she had to make herself from old bedsheets. Mom Lalonde sneered, stepping closer, her ballerina-esque high heels tapping on the tile floor.

“Make yourself presentable by the time the evening ball starts up, or you won't be leaving this estate for anything for the next month,” she threatened. That’s when Jane stood up, crossing over to Mom Lalonde.

“Mother, you can't possibly be serious,” Jane began. Mom Lalonde sucked in a breath, her head snapping around to greet Jane.

“Jane, Darling,” Mom Lalonde sourly began, her voice sticky with false affection. “I expected you to be the one to understand. I mean, would you like to look like this in front of the royal family?”

Jane looked her mother in the eyes. “No, but that's because I can actually make myself look better. You won't even let us help June!” June stood awkwardly, leaning back on the dressing room’s table. A new fury sparked in Mom Lalonde’s eyes, her expression falling. She took a step back, her knuckles turning white around the handle of her fold-out fan. June looked to Roxy, as the next couple seconds seemed to play out in everybody’s mind, too late for anybody to process it. There was a loud smack, and Jane stumbled back, her hands going up to cover her now-red face.

“Never talk to me that way again,” Mom Lalonde hissed, before turning and exiting the room, a silent wake left in the dressing room. It was interrupted by a small sniffle from Jane. 

“Ooooh, no, don't cry Janey!” Roxy crooned, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s shoulders. June crossed over, setting an awkwardly supportive hand upon Jane’s arm. Roxy’s expression contorted funnily, before she grabbed June’s arm and yanked her over to the other two. “C’mon, Juney, join the sister hug.”

The three girls all chuckled. “I'm glad you guys consider me your sister,” June chirped. 

“Of course we do!” Roxy said enthusiastically. “Or at least I do, I don't know about Jane.”

“Shut it,” Jane playfully poked Roxy in the ribs.

\----

Kanaya carried the large, aggravated bird in her arms as she travelled through the woods. Rose had long since parted ways with her to search on her own, and the boy they’d met- apparently he’d been a distant relative of Rose? Kanaya was surprised she’d never mentioned him- had long since headed back towards the village. 

Truly, the woods weren't all that bad in Kanaya’s eyes. The trees hung high overhead and almost reminded her of the cave walls, but made of twisting wood and green, luminescent glass. The trail was also similar to the ones that made up the caves, but the forest trails were more complex, more twisted, and less like the halls of a cathedral. Kanaya would have to come back here if she ever took up painting again.

Kanaya shook her head, pausing in her tracks. She couldn't get distracted now, with only three days to complete this task. Now… gog, where to start? Was she just supposed to wander around these woods looking for… gog knows what! 

The crow on her arm shrieked, wings flinging out into the Troll Woman’s   
face. “Sir, could you please-” Kanaya was cut off, sputtering as she was met by a mouthful of feathers. She sighed angrily, a slight jade tone to her face. She attempted to calm the bird, but was stopped by an angry beak snapping at her hands.

“Alright, I understand that you’re-” There were voices up ahead on the path. One, sounding young and shrill, the other lower and raspy. Holding the bird in her arms and tightening her grip on it, Kanaya crouched down behind the underbrush. Almost immediately, Kanaya had to hold back a gag as she was met by a thick, suffocating cocktail of smells; a slurry of fruity alcohol, something metallic and salty that made her breath catch, stomach-twisting rubber, and something sickly and sugary-sweet. Behind it all, though, was something even more worrying. It was almost otherworldly, and the overtones couldn't be placed, though it definitely had some sort of flowery hint to it; what made it worse was the way it made her nose burn, like smelling a bottle of perfume too closely. She’d only smelled something like it once before, and it sparked a whole web of unpleasant memories.  
It was the smell of Fae Folk.

The Crow in Kanaya’s arms quieted with her, seeming to also sense the strange air of the situation. Kanaya’s breath stilled, and her eyes anxiously scanned for the source of the anomalies.

“C’mon, little guy; you’re missing all the flowers,” the raspy voice slurred as a figure came into view. It was a troll-like Fae man, his curved horns pointed sharply upwards. His curly black hair was piled on top of his head, only slightly tucked back behind his long, elvish ears. He was bony, his dark purple clothes hanging off of his frame. His skin was clown-white, with deep purple circles ringing his eyes, and bruises were scattered upon his pale figure. Clean, simple grey clown makeup decorated his face, which was contorted into a too-wide-to-be-human grin.

“Leave me the fuck alone, you mullet-wearing asshole,” the younger voice growled. Kanaya couldn't see much of him, aside from a bright, candy-red cloak.

Wait.

“The cape as red as…” Kanaya’s throat nearly closed up, “Blood.” Fuck, what was she suppose to do? Run up and steal the damn thing? 

…

She probably could. In theory. Hypothetically. Maybe not in practice. I mean, there were too many variables; the irate young man who owned the cloak (though that was more out of Kanaya not wanting to be annoyed by the young child more than she was scared for her safety), the Fae Man (now that was a fear for her own safety), The Crow. So, there she waited, breaths shallow and quiet.

“Aww, what’s the prob? I'm just trying to show you what you're missing,” The Fae’s voice was like wet, slimy gravel to Kanaya’s ears. She shuddered, cringing at the noise. The young man in the red canoe stepped forward, his black boots and the hem of his dark grey, plaid pants coming into view. Kanaya sniffed at this; it wasn't the worst look she’d seen, but he could do better.

“You! I'm just trying to make one goddamn delivery and -you- won't leave. Me. The fuck. Alone!” A breeze blew by, brushing the hood off of the young boy’s head, revealing a fluffy head of hair and a pair of stubby, round horns.

Ah, so he was a troll.

“Fine then, motherfucka, if you wanna leave so bad, then do it?” The Fae Man grinned, and suddenly, his glassy eyes made dead contact with Kanaya’s. It felt like somebody had poured ice down her spine, and her breath caught in her throat. “Or are you just gonna stand there like a Feral Little Man?”

“Maybe I would if you didn't keep-” The young boy paused, “what are you even looking at?” Kanaya swore under her breath as she felt her entire body be yanked forward by seemingly nothing. The crow tumbled out in front of her, cawing as if flapped in the dirt trail. The Fae Man leaned over her, grinning, his sharp teeth stained a pale yellow.

“Well, looks like some poor motherfucka decided to stalk the wrong convo,” his breath made the disgusting cocktail of smells coming from him even worse. Kanaya stood up, scooping the now frightened Crow into her arms. “Tell me- Maryam- what’s drawn you here?”

“I do not wish to tell you, Fae,” Kanaya wasn't even going to question how he knew her last name. Asking Fae Folk questions had never turned out well for anybody, from what she’d seen. The Fae man curtly laughed at this, looking her up and down in a way that made her skin crawl.

“Ah, I'm guessin’ I'm not the first ‘one of my kind’ you’ve met,” his expression shifted as the man almost seemed to dissolve into the air. “Fine then. Both of you go on your merry ways… for now.”

“Why were you in the bushes?” The young boy asked Kanaya. Kanaya sighed, lifting the crow up onto her shoulder.

“I was searching for something, but all I found was you two. I was hiding because I've met the Fae before, and they're never exactly pleasant,” Kanaya eyed the young boy. Could that cape be the one she needed?

“You could say that again,” the young boy began walking down the trail. Kanaya felt her gut twist, as she watched one of the things she possibly needed just walk right out of her hands.

She could just take it… and yet-

“Young man, what Is your name?” She asked. He paused, visibly annoyed by this conversation continuing.

“Karkat Vantas,” and with that, he disappeared back Into The Woods.

\---

Meanwhile, Eridan found himself climbing up an ornately decorated braid of black hair. The Wizard soon arrived at the source of this braid, taking a seat upon the windowsill. He smiled; his best friend, in all her beauty, looked happier than ever to see him.

“Good day to you, Feferi,” he greeted her. She giggled, unhooking her hair and pulling it inside the tower.

“Hello, My Wizard,” Eridan could never really place how he felt on her little nickname for him. On one hand, it was… strange, and he kind of felt like it distanced her from him. On the other hand, he found it charming. Eridan reached into the basket at his side, handing Feferi her lunch; seasonal fruits from his garden, and a fresh loaf of bread from the local baker. The two sat down together, talking over their meal. Eridan always found joy and a sense of ease in their little chats, a feeling he didn't get much in the village. Of course, if he didn't stay in the outside world, how would he ever convince somebody to help him get his powers back? And if he always stayed in the woods with Feferi… would that make her wonder about the outside more? Stars Above, Eridan didn't know what he’d do without her. She was his best friend, and the only thing he felt he had control over. He would keep her there, like a flower, he thought; unhurt by the world that had hurt him.

But, of course, what if this was only setting her up for her own fate? 

“Feferi, are you alright?” She seemed more air-headed today than usual. Naturally, it was one of the only downsides Eridan saw to keeping her in her tower.

“Oh! It's…” she paused, “nothing. I'm just thinking about one of my books.” Eridan’s eyebrows raised, and he could almost see Feferi bracing herself for something.

“You didn't read one of the books I accidentally left here again, did you?” He asked. Feferi shook her head fiercely.

“No! I didn't!” She cried. Eridan rolled his eyes- that had to have been what happened. Fuck, sure, it was clumsy of him, but for her to read them? Knowing it was a bad idea? It was all her own fault, in his eyes.

“Feferi. I told you to drop them outside and do. Not. Read. Them.,” he leaned closer to her for emphasis. Feferi scooted back, tossing a small berry into her mouth.

“You didn't leave any here! I didn't read any of them! And it's not like it would make much of a difference anymore,” Eridan quickly stood up, angrily gathering his things. His visit would have to be cut short.

“”It wouldn't make much of a difference!”” He loudly mocked her. “You’re here because the outside world is a horrible place, Fef. The more you read them, the more that world corrupts you! You’re just going to hurt yourself! I don't know why you would ever want to do that to yourself.” He crossed over to the window, ignoring the sniffling from the troll behind him.

“I-I’m sorry,” Feferi’s voice was small, and shaky in a way that made his heart twist, but that was outweighed by a strange sort of emotional satisfaction. He turned to his friend.

“Let me down,” he simply said. Feferi’s hands shook as she looped her hair around the hook outside her window.

Good, he told himself. She needed to learn.

\---

Feferi laid in bed, clutching a pillow close to her. It wasn't that visits from her Wizard were rare, but… whenever he lost his temper, she felt like it hurt her more than it should have. Currently, her chest felt hollow, in the way it does when you finally stop crying after hours of sobbing. Her breaths rattled with half-formed sobs, and pastel pink tears dripped onto her pillow.  
And she did one thing that surprised her- she thought of Aradia. She… wanted Aradia there, for some unfathomable reason. She wanted aradia’s seemingly comfortable arms to wrap around her waist, her deep voice to calm her down, her legs tangled with Feferi’s own.

And for the first time… Feferi felt lonely up in her tower.


	4. June Egbert At The Grave

Deep in the woods was a willow tree that twisted high above the other trees around it, its leaves a deep blue-green, its branches swaying with a seemingly perpetual breeze. At the foot of it was the crumbled pieces of an old gravestone, the paint upon it long gone and faded; and it was toward this tree that June Egbert strode toward like a woman on a mission. Which, in a sense, she was; a mission she hadn't taken up since she was such a young child.

Old, beat-up leather shoes once meant more for dancing than housework adorned her feet, and her dull dress was covered halfway by a stained apron. Nevertheless, June walked regally with her chin held high, tears choked far back as to not let the prying eyes of the woods see her cry. In the distance, she heard singing and scoffed. Probably some young, naive maiden, going on a midday stroll through the woods, Raven hair braided with roses. Or maybe it was a fiery, blonde-haired woman cheering herself up as she watched the possessions of an ex-lover burn.

June’s face cracked into a smile as a thought crossed her mind; Maybe it was a ghost, the green-hued specter of a child with bright eyes and sharp teeth. She sped up her pace, humming along with the mysterious tune. She spun, laughing as she felt a breeze pass her.  
She was close.

Muttering something unintelligible under her breath, June’s smile faded as she turned a corner, and there was the grave of her Nanna. A broken pot of ashes, buried long ago with an old willow branch, watered mostly with June’s Tears. From that branch had grown a magnificent tree, and it was to that tree that June was turning to get her wish.

“Nana,” she spoke to the tree, kneeling before the grand trunk, the swaying branches caging her in. “I've been good and I've been kind, I've done only what I've learned from you.”

The breeze picked up, brushing leaves across June’s path.

“What else do I have to do? I just wish…” June trailed off, unable to figure out what she wanted to say.

‘Do you know what you wish?’

‘Are you certain what you wish is what you want?’

‘If you know what you wish, ask the tree.’

June’s head snapped up, a lone sob escaping her throat as she heard her Nana’s voice. Her hands shook at the sight of a semi-transparent figure in front of her, the strong, sickeningly sweet smell of cookies making her stomach turn. The figure was the same pale, milky blue-white as baby teeth, ghostly and faded at the edges. 

“I still wish to go to the festival,” June choked out. The figure seemed to smile, gesturing for June to stand up. She stumbled to her feet, and as she did, the wind howled in her ear. The young lady nearly stumbled with the force of the wind that hit her, yelping in surprise. The momentum of the wind caused her to turn, and turn, and turn, until the forest around her was a blur and her head began to go light. All she could see was a cloud of blue-green, and all she could hear was the sharp howl of wind surrounding her. She cried out for it to stop, forcing her arms out to grab onto any sort of anchor. Slamming her eyes shut and shrieking, she suddenly felt the sun scorch her shoulders and arms-

Wait.

Her dress had long sleeves. 

The spinning stopped, the world around her tilting. Groaning, she leaned against a tree, head aching at the sudden burst of light and color that assaulted her eyes. Brushing a hand through her hair, she let out a noise of confusion as her fingers hit something heavy, cold, and metallic. Taking it out of her… suddenly glossy hair, it's curls suddenly defined and tinted a faint blue.

Strange

Even stranger was the crown that sat heavily in her hands, making her stomach drop to her feet. It was made of silver- real silver, weighty and bright- set in with sky-blue jewels and silk ribbon of the same color. The ribbon twisted through the intricate wiring of the half-moon shaped crown, before draping elegantly off the sides. She took a step back, wondering where this thing could’ve possibly come from-

Oh.

Oh…

June forced herself to look down at the sudden change of clothes mysteriously replacing her old ones. A gown, made of glittering, pale blue gauzy fabric, embroidered with stars and swirls. Her bodice, comfortable velvet with off-shoulder sleeves of the skirt’s same gauzy fabric, was dotted with minuscule white stars. There was a sky-blue belt of silk around her waist, excess fabric draping down her side. June drew a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle yet another shriek. There was no way this was real; she’d never seen something this fancy in her life! She must be dreaming, she must’ve gotten knocked out somehow. 

Drawing her skirt up, she almost fainted at the sight of her shoes. Crystalline slippers, lined with white, feather-soft fabric. ‘This isn't real! This isn't real,’ June thought to herself, going to sit down. Taking a deep breath, she clutched at her chest, grounding herself.

“H3Y, UH, M1SS? 4R3 YOU 4LR1GHT?” June jumped at the noise, breath fluttering at the sight. Terezi Pyrope in all her striking, surprising glory. She… somehow didn't recognize June. How? I mean, June’s face still had to have looked the same.

“I… I’m alright, just surprised,” June replied. Terezi barked out a laugh before speaking, before looking out ahead of the two.

“Y34H, TH3 D4Y F3ST1V4L’S K1ND OF 4 CLUST3RFUCK,” June’s mouth went dry. “F1RST T1M3R, 1 GU3SS?”

“I- uh- yeah, sure,” June chirped, as she suddenly remembered the crown in her hands, putting it gently back onto her head. Terezi walked closer, taking a deep breath before scrunching up her lips in a curious manner.

“1NT3R3ST1NG,” Terezi said, before her usual wicked grin adorned her face. She held out her hand to June. “W3LL, S331NG 4S HOW 1’V3 B33N STUCK GO1NG TO TH1S F3ST1V4L MY 3NT1R3 L1F3, HOW 4BOUT 1 SHOW YOU 4ROUND?”

Terezi’s hand was surprisingly strong, but also quite soft. June could only nod her head in response, letting Terezi lead her into the colorful, boisterous festival.


End file.
